


Fierrochase OneShots

by fangirleverything4



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-The Ship of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Magnus talks about finding new photos so I thought I'd write a quick story of Alex discovering photos one day and trying to hide them from Magnus. Spoilers for Ship of the Dead!





	1. Photos and Desire

Alex Fierro was having a bad day. She had been up all night with nightmares. Of course it had to be Thursday so she had a long day of battling others and her own stupid feelings for a certain blonde idiot down the hall. She had felt his concentration on her throughout the battle, irritating her and sending butterflies skittering around her stomach. Once during the battle she had glanced up and met Magnus's eyes, while she was beheading a guy from the 87th floor. He had gotten so distracted he got himself stabbed and bled out instantly. This wasn't that big a deal for Magnus was revived an hour later but Alex had to deal with the constant teasing from her hallmates about it. Finally she had enough and decided to return to her room for some therapeutic pottery and smashing. She had just thrown a vase she had made last week over her head when she heard an unfamiliar crash. She was quite used to the sound of pottery smashing but she spun around at the sound of glass breaking. She stepped towards her fireplace and discovered to her surprise there were three framed pictures on top.  
Alex's heart raced and her stomach lurched. Magnus and her other hallmates told her they often had the experience of photos just showing up in their room of their past. Magnus said he had found photos of the Chases, Annabeth, even floor 19. Alex however had no desire to have any photos of her family to begin cropping up. Her memories were bad enough. She gingerly picked up the closest frame, breathing a sigh of relief. She noticed a crack running across the glass but ignored it examining the lovely photo of himself(the photo was taken on a boy day) and her sister Sam. They were grabbing coffee sitting on a couch chatting. Alex smirked at the photo, wondering briefly if the frame would be fixed on its own. Maybe she could look into sturdier frames. She glanced over at the next photo. It was a shot of floor 19 heading into battle. Alex laughed out loud at how ridiculous they all looked in their frozen battle stances; Tj stood with one foot up and leaning slightly forward like he was about to fall on his face, Halfborn was shirtless and mid battle cry, Mallory was mid eye roll (most likely at Halfborn's battle cry), and she was halfway through a transformation. It looked like she was changing into a cheetah based on her bottom half but her top half had not yet turned. Magnus stood next to her looking dumbfounded and gaping slightly. She wondered with a smirk what she had said to make him react like that but really it could have been a number of things.  
The third photo was of her and Magnus eating falfel. Magnus was grinning across the table at her and Alex was mid laugh. Magnus was looking at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes like his whole day had been made just by her stupid loud laugh. In the photo, Alex had her hand on the table almost touching Magnus's but not quite. Her eyes were wide with mirth and also an expression she didn't quite recognize. Her gaze was clearly meeting Magnus's. Alex stepped closer to the frame scrutinizing her own expression. She looked so happy and in...nope. No way. She wasn't even ready to admit she liked the idiot she couldn't be anything else. That was insane. She flipped the photo over fast her heart racing once more.  
Her gaze fell on the last frame and she took it in for a brief second then cursed out loud. This was a photo of himself and one no one could possibly know when it was taken, except the very person she had to make sure never saw this photo. In the photo, he was leaning against his door his front and face covered in smeared chocolate. His face was split in the widest grin possible. It looked like his face would break from the effort. He had a hand on his chest (to calm his racing heart she remembered). His eyes were shining with so much love and emotion it was like a freaking romantic comedy. The photo showed such a gushy, weak version of herself that she wanted to destroy it instantly but she wasn't sure if that would even work. Alex jumped when a loud knock came at her door. "Go away" she called grabbing the photo and running into the bathroom looking for anyplace to hide this monstrosity. "Alex it's me. I just wanted to talk to you about something" Magnus called from the other side of the door. Alex repeated a number of curse words, even some Gaelic words she picked up from Mallory. "Please" he begged. She tossed the photo in a pot she had been working on and placed it on the shelf with the rest of her projects. "Come in" she called breathlessly.  
"Hey I just wanted to see if.. hey you got photos" Magnus noticed instantly upon entering the room. Irritation rippled down her back. The boy was clueless about everything but when she wants him to be clueless he notices right away. Magnus began to walk toward them but she darted in front of him blocking his way. "Did I invite you to explore?" she hissed. Magnus took a step back, eyes wide in alarm. "Sorry...I..uh"Magnus stammered nervously. His eyes then narrowed and the smile she despised the most crossed his face. Magnus grinned crookedly mischief in his eyes. "Are they baby pictures? Is it a very tiny Alex beating kids with her rattle?" Magnus asked half-laughing at the idea. Alex scoffed rolling her eyes. "No...wait why can that happen?" she asked thinking of her childhood once more. Magnus smirked but his eyes were soft and tender as they met hers. Idiot knows too much she thought. "I'm not sure but the hotel seems to tailor to what we want. I mean there's few photos of me when I was homeless because it wasn't necessarily the best time of my life" Magnus replied. She studied him briefly surprised by the negativity from her usual bubble of positivity. "Makes sense. All my photos are from after I died" she muttered. He nodded solemnly. Once more she suspected he understood far more about her than she had ever planned on sharing. Part of her hated being so transparent but the other half couldn't stand the thought of being misunderstood or judged like she had been her whole life. Furthermore she couldn't stand the thought of pushing away her own safety blanket, the one person who has been soothing the jagged edges inside her soul, the on person who might actually...No stop. Magnus doesn't and she doesn't feel that way. They were just friends...who have kissed..twice. No big deal. "You wanted to ask me something" she asked trying to clear her clouded thoughts. Magnus shook his head slightly like he was trying to clear his own thoughts. A blush creeped across his face. Alex blood raced her mind spinning with the possibilities of what he could be blushing for. Oh god he's not going to ask her out is he? "Um...were you serious when you...uh...offered to help with the ChaseSpace?" he stammered nervously. Alex rolled her eyes and her blood slowed to normal, or as normal as it ever was around Magnus. "Duh you dork. I want to help" she promised seriously. Magnus grinned widely and replied "great! We can head over tomorrow to finish the last of the papers and begin getting the mansion ready". Alex grinned despite herself. "Great. 8 o clock?" she asked. "Sounds great. We can grab breakfast quick before we head out" Magnus offered. "Perfect" she replied grinning. Magnus smiled at her shyly. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Magnus held her gaze making her blood race. She felt herself leaning in but her brain worked first. "Do you mind leaving? I was in the middle of something" she said gesturing at the pottery. "Right.yes. Sorry. So tomorrow?"Magnus asked taking a tentative step back. Alex nodded half relieved, half disappointed. Magnus took another step backward and slipped on a pottery chard. He flailed as he fell knocking a vase off the shelf nearby. As it shattered near his head, the frame skittered across the floor. "Alex I'm so...what's this?" Magnus asked flipping over the frame. Panic seized her and she dove across the floor for the frame. Magnus grinned wickedly and crawled out of reach. Alex grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him back. She changed into a snake and coiled herself up Magnus's body. Magnus's laugh is what undid her. She transformed back laughing herself. Her body was wrapped tightly around Magnus and she met his gaze as her heart thudded in her chest. His grin became softer on his face and his eyes were wide. Her brain seized on an opportunity. She smirked down at Magnus. "Oh Maggie, shouldn't you know by now this is a dangerous position to be in. No one should ever be under me" she winked at him making him blush from head to toe. She could tell she was making his brain short circuit, she loved that she had that power. She leaned down until her face was a breath from Magnus's. She could smell the scent of his minty toothpaste. She wondered briefly if he had brushed his teeth purposely. Her hand touched his cheek as her other hand discreetly crept towards her hip. She heard a slight gasp leave Magnus's lips. She couldn't help herself. As her hand reached up and grabbed the frame on the floor(Magnus had dropped it when she began flirting) her lips brushed warmly against his. His mouth captured hers and her movement stilled despite herself. She had always kissed Magnus first when she had kissed him. This was the first time she felt like he was leading the kiss. She wasn't sure how she felt about so her brain forced her to pull back. "Woah Chase, don't you think you're going a little fast" she chastised feeling slightly breathless. Magnus gaped like a fish his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. She chuckled and grabbed the frame. Then in one fluid motion, she pushed off from her feet she dove up and her gold garrote came around beheading Magnus. His blood splattered her shirt as she tucked and rolled. She stood up and surveyed her handiwork seeing a rolling blonde head roll across her floor. She glanced down at the photo in her hands and looked down to see herself mimicking the same stance, her hand over her racing heart. "Oh Chase, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured breathlessly. She chuckled to herself as she began cleaning up the carnage. 


	2. Who Pissed Off Sunshine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has nightmares. He gets bitter and angsty. From Alex and Magnus's perspectives. I was waiting for some angst at the end of Ship of the Dead and it never happened so here we go.

  
Alex woke to the sound of destruction. In Valhalla, this was the normal but most people were kind enough to wait until daytime hours. She groaned and rolled over. She assumed the noise was another lovers quarrel between Mallory and Halfborn. She pulled her blanket over her head as the noise level picked up. A loud knock at her door made her groan. "Alex" Mallory called hesitantly. Alex heard the doorknob turn. "Whatever Halfborn did, it can wait until daytime...late daytime" Alex growled from under her blankets. "Umm...I was coming to check if you were okay but clearly you aren't the one making the noise" Mallory replied in confusion. Alex's curiosity beat out her tiredness. She sat up in bed and met Mallory's confused gaze. A loud crash coming through the wall made them both jump in surprise and stare at Alex's wall. "Magnus?" they both asked in surprise. Alex gave up on sleep, worry and fear building in her gut. "Magnus hasn't done anything like this since his first day here" Mallory said surprised. Alex grabbed her garrote. "Magnus had a rough first day?"Alex asked surprised. "Not as bad as yours but normal bad" Mallory replied smirking. "We should go check on him" Alex called over her shoulder as she grabbed jeans off the floor and tugged them on. "We? No. You can go fix whatever you did to piss off Golden Boy" Mallory replied leaning nonchalantly against Alex's door. "What? Why do you think this is my fault?" Alex protested tugging on a sweater vest. Mallory rolled her eyes and replied some-what sarcastically "Gee it's not like Magnus poured out his little heart to you in front of all his friends, strangers, and your own mother who was trying to kill him and you basically told him to buzz off". Alex's heart plummeted. She hadn't thought she had been that cruel but hadn't wanted any of this. She didn't come to Valhalla to hook up with her hallmate. Although, she knew she wanted more than a hookup with Magnus she didn't really know what she wanted. Well, she didn't want to admit what she wanted and was terrified of wanting. Alex and Magnus had a few moments since his grand announcement. Magnus was being very patient with her so she didn't know what she could have done to piss him off to this extent. "Well?" Mallory prompted shaking Alex from her thoughts. "I'm going" Alex grumbled. She shoved Mallory lightly as she walked out the door. Mallory whistled teasingly. Alex flipped her the bird as she walked down the hall. Alex hesitated at Magnus's door then shook herself and knocked on the door.  
~  
Magnus stood panting. His room was completely and utterly wrecked. He had smashed every single piece of furniture he owned and stacked it against the door. His hands were bleeding profusely. His pajamas were slick with sweat. Jack buzzed in concern on the floor where his nightstand used to be. Magnus stripped and threw on the first clothes out of his dresser; a navy blue hoodie, gray tee shirt, and dark jeans. He slipped on sneakers when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother replying. He surveyed his options then took the most reckless option possible. He walked towards his atrium and glanced up at his tree which connected to the World Tree. He had never traveled arbor-style on his own but he felt the need to escape. He heard the doorknob rattle which motivated him to move faster. He bent his knees to jump high when he heard Alex's voice call out. "Magnus? Can we talk?" Alex's voice sounded hesitant, which was unusual for her. Magnus jumped with all the might of an Einherjar. He landed deftly on a branch. Loki's voice taunted him as he tried to get his bearings clouding his thinking. "Oh Magnus when will you stop being a disappointment to everyone? Nobody wants you around and they are sick of having to lay their lives on the line to protect poor helpless Maggie" Loki mocked in his head. Magnus shook his head and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He climbed up the branches trying to find the entrance to Midgard.  
~  
"Okay what's the drama?" Samirah Al-Abbas said dropping, literally, into the seat across from Alex at the coffee shop where they were to meet. Alex had called Sam this morning. After she had recruited Halfborn and TJ to try and break down Magnus's door to no avail, she had gone back to her room and transformed into a squirrel. She scampered up the tree and climbed over until she reached Magnus's room. She had jumped down landing on her own human feet. She saw anger, pain, and hostility but she didn't see any Magnus. She sprinted into his bathroom her heart thumping wildly as her suspicion grew. Her head swiveled back towards the tree she had just jumped out of. "He wouldn't" she threatened murderously. "TJ thinks we should let him calm down on his own but Magnus could be anywhere. He left Valhalla on his own without permission and the idiot can die outside Valhalla. I'm just..."Alex began fingers drumming on the table. "Worried" Sam summed up smirking at her. "Next person to tease me gets murdered" Alex threatened mutinously. "I'm guessing you tried calling him?"Sam asked. Alex pulled Magnus's phone out of her pocket. "I contacted Hearth and Blitz and asked them to check his old favorite hangouts around Boston. I was hoping you would fly with me to his favorite camping locations. He might not even be in Midgard though" Alex said. Her knee began bouncing too. She kept trying to instill her usual nonchalance but her panic prevented that. She'd been apart from Magnus, seen Magnus get nearly killed, and had watched him die many times(sometimes of her own doing). She had never seen Magnus be self-destructive though and many of her old fears were creeping back. Sam covered her hand with her own. Sam wasn't really touchy-feely so this was rather sweet of her, which is why Alex allowed it. "Do you know why he might be acting like this? Did you two have a fight?" Sam asked gently. "No, I don't know! We were...I mean nothing had changed we all went to bed last night normal as usual. I woke up this morning to him destroying his room and fleeing the hotel. I didn't give him any new drastic reason to hate me or something" Alex said slightly hysterically ignoring the way her voice cracked on the word hate. Sam rubbed her hand soothingly and then her handed gripped Alex's almost painfully. "Alex, I don't think you are too blame but I think one of our family is" Sam growled furiously. Alex knew instantly who Sam was talking about, her blood running cold. "Do you think Loki appeared to Magnus in his sleep last night and sent him gallavanting off on some fool's run" Alex asked thinking of all the worst places in the nine worlds her mother may have sent her wonderful ball of sunshine. "Not necessarily but he certainly seems to have done a number on him" Sam replied fiercely. Sam was Magnus's best friend. She didn't like anyone hurting him either, especially not her own father. She had even threatened Alex about hurting Magnus. "Let's go find that idiot" Alex said determined and transformed instantly into a hummingbird. She normally preferred flamingos for their color but she knew hummingbirds could fly very fast and today that's what she was looking for.  
~  
After what seemed like an eternity of searching and a lot of close calls Magnus had finally found his way to Midgard. Once there, he hopped in a taxi. When he had made the decision to turn Uncle Randolph's mansion into a shelter for homeless youths, he had begun moving all of the weird Norse god stuff Randolph had collected to a storage unit. He found it odd that he began to have money after he died. He paid the taxi well enough so they would wait for him. He sorted through the books looking for anything on Helheim. He found an old suitcase and filled it with all the books he could find. He briefly considering leaving a letter to Alex but he didn't know what he would say. "Alex doesn't care for you. How could she? She's the toughest person you've ever met. Why would she be interested in a spindly little coward like you? She's bored and you are a toy she can play with" Loki taunted in his head. Magnus ran a hand roughly through his hair and closed his eyes against the torment. He spun around and went to plan for his journey. ~ Alex flew over Olmstead Park, a park she remembered Magnus mentioning in passing about visiting with his mother one weekend, as a hawk now. Her heart plummeted as she saw no blonde moron in sight. She landed on a sturdy branch as a human now and put her head in her hands. She willed herself to not despair. Alex Fierro didn't cry and she certainly didn't cry over stupid boys. She was better than this. She's going to haul Magnus back to Valhalla so she can kill him a thousand times for putting her through this. This thought soothed her soul and she began plotting fun ways to murder Magnus when Sam landed next to her. "What are you doing?" Sam asked concerned. "Plotting many murders" Alex growled. "Boys" Sam sighed wearily. "I managed to live my entire life without going through this" Alex growled. "It's not even like we are...I mean Magnus and I are just friends"Alex rambled looking up at Sam. Sam snorted but replied with all the gentleness of a big sister "sweetie, if that were true you wouldn't look be acting like this. Boys they make us irrational". "He just has to be okay...he has to. I can't be an Einherjar without him" Alex pleaded. Sam's face lit up focusing on something behind Alex. Alex spun so quick she nearly fell off the branch but caught herself. There, at the very edge of the clearing, a blonde haired boy had just sat down at a picnic table. Alex's heart jumped into her throat. "You should go talk to him" Alex said hoarsely. "No way. Magnus is found, it's your job to keep him here" Sam replied sternly. "Why me?" Alex asked turning towards Sam. "I think you might understand what he's going through better than anyone" Sam replied softly. She took off again. "Both of you should come by for dinner" she called over her shoulder. Alex sighed and jumped to the lower branch as a chipmunk. ~ Magnus searched through his first novel he had picked up 'White Thaw: The Helheim Conspiracy" for anything useful. he knew it was probably mortal trash and he didn't see why Uncle Randolph had it in his collection but it did provide some entertainment for Magnus. His Valhalla training made him more aware of his surroundings even when he was wrapped up in a book. His hair stood on end and he glanced up to see a chipmunk above him. A whirlwind of emotions tore through him but he managed to say simply "Alex". The chipmunk sprung down landing across from him in the form of Alex Fierro. Magnus met her furious gaze and pretended to continue reading. In reality his mind was spinning. What was she doing here? Did she really go through the effort of tracking him down? What did she want from him? He felt the book ripped from his hands. "What the hell!" Alex growled. "How did you find me? Did it occur to you I didn't want to be found?" Magnus growled back. Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't respond. Instead she scrutinized his appearance and then the table between them. Magnus self-consciously tried to fix his hair he had been pulling out the better half of the morning. "Who does your hair Maggie? It's as pathetic and unruly as you are. You realize she does it to make you look like even more of an idiot" Loki taunted. Magnus felt two soft hands pull his hands softly. He hadn't realized he had been grabbing his hair once more. Magnus looked up in surprise as Alex linked her fingers with his. "What did my mother do?" Alex asked in a voice Magnus had never quite heard before. Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to pull away but Alex gripped his hands firmly. "Tell me" she said with a voice like pure steel. "It doesn't matter" he muttered. "Right. You just risked your life to escape Valhalla. You destroyed your room in true me fashion. You are reading a bunch of dusty novels about Helheim. What's worse you left all of us behind without so much as a text message. What happened to the guy who sung our praises to the world? Do none of us matter anymore?!"Alex roared. Magnus felt hot guilt bubble up in his throat as images from his nightmares came flashing through his mind. "You wouldn't understand" Magnus said ripping his hands from Alex's. He suspected she actually broke his pinkie finger but he ignored the pain. He stood up and turned his back on Alex his heart racing. "Are you serious Chase? I wouldn't understand. Cause you are so vastly misunderstood!" Alex roared. Magnus's throat constricted with guilt once more but in his mind his nightmare played again. "Run Magnus" the voice of Natalie and Alex called. Alex and Natalie had stood shoulder to shoulder in his nightmare as blue eyed wolves attacked them. He had screamed from behind a window as wolves tore apart the love of his life's face. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Why did you come with me on that stupid ship? Magnus yelled furiously spinning around. Alex "You and everyone else are so strong and tough. You've all been through so much. Percy was right that my greatest strength is my team but I'm all your greatest weakness. You all could have died trying to protect me. That's how my mother died. I don't want that for all of you. It's better off this way" Magnus commented his voice cracking slightly. "That is all Loki bull! I went on that trip because despite what you think you are not the center of the universe. I went because I wanted to kick some motherly ass. We all defended you so you had the best shot of defeating Loki to prevent Ragnarok. Guess what Magnus? You did! You are not weak and you are perfectly capable of protecting us too which you do every damn day! You would defend all of us with your last dying breath. That's what friends do! We care about each other and look out for one another. We talk to each other and help each other. We don't go waltzing off to Helheim just cause Loki gave us a god damn nightmare!!" Alex bellowed coming to stand on the park bench and gripping Magnus shoulders. She thundered with such force Magnus thought he was in another flyting. "You care about me?" Magnus asked in surprise. "That is all you got from my speech?" Alex asked in utter exasperation. Magnus signed deeply. "It was like Loki had total control of my dreams. He showed me all of you dying to protect me. You and my mom died protecting me from the wolves. I had to watch as you died and I couldn't do anything. Then Blitz, Hearth, Sam, Mallory, TJ, and Halfborn. Annabeth and Percy were there too. They got blown up. Even Sigyn for a reason I didn't really understand. The whole time Loki taunted and insulted me. Then he showed me the only way I could be helpful or useful in any way" Magnus replied in a small voice nodding at the books. "Yeah cause you haven't done anything. Just saved all of us from Ragnarok...twice. Let me guess Loki told you the only way to be useful is to kill yourself" Alex growled pulling Magnus closer and swinging her long legs over the picnic table sitting on top. "No no. He told me I could save my family down there. I was doing research to see if there was any truth to that" Magnus told her as his heart raced in fear...and well desire. It was an odd mix. "If that were true you wouldn't have left Jack behind" Alex growled fiercely. Magnus couldn't think of a reply to that and hung his head slightly. "Magnus, I know how hard Loki can be to ignore. Next time you have a nightmare you come talk to me about. You want me to trust you with my fears. You have to be willing to do the same if this is ever going to work" Alex replied getting in his face making his pulse race. "Th...this. Wh...what do you mean?" Magnus stammered his heart rising with hope but that constant dwelling doubt ringing in his ears, somewhat softer though. Alex sighed pulling Magnus close until he stood between her legs. She glared at him. "What exactly did Loki say about me?" Magnus mind shouted deny deny deny. He tried to look away but Alex's nails dug into him. He glanced back at her heterochrome eyes memorized him pulling the words from him against his will. "He...he said I was your toy. I knew you kissed me the first time because you were trying to keep me alive. My brain couldn't compute any other reason you would have kissed me. I had been thinking maybe you were just bored" Magnus murmured blushing from head to toe. Alex laughed humorlessly and rested her hands on the picnic table. "Sounds like me who freaked out when the guy she really liked, who she had just kissed and was completely freaking out she had pushed him away forever, told her she was the best thing that ever happened to her when she lived her whole life being called an abomination. It's not possible. It's better to just push him away. Far easier" Magnus's heart was thumping at the rhythm of a snare drum. Really liked? Magnus mouth hung open in surprise and he blinked at the green-haired beauty before him. "Listen moron. I'm not good at this okay. You have to be patient with me. But you cant just take off like that okay? You...you can't do that to me" Alex finished her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I promise. I freaked" Magnus replied gingerly as he could. Alex met his gaze and their lips met in a soft, tender kiss unlike any they had shared before. It spoke of tender promises for the future. It felt real and hinted at something that scared both of them. Yet, it soothed both of their jagged souls like a soft blanket over barbed wire. 

~  
"See, I told you he would come back" Halfborn told Alex smugly as Alex and Magnus came off the elevator on floor 19 hands intertwined. "See you know nothing. This moron was halfway to Helheim before I caught him" Alex replied angrily remembering suddenly her vow. Mallory slapped Magnus round the head from behind. "You are in big trouble" Mallory growled at him. "I've got it handled" Alex replied cheerfully. Magnus's eyes went wide in utter fear and he sprinted back towards the elevator. "Yea you better run"Alex screeched taking off after him, changing to a cheetah midstride. "Ah true love" Mallory called as the sounds of hissing and claws filled the hall.


End file.
